This invention relates to a technique of demodulating a .pi./4-DQPSK composite signal using a non-coherent detector. In particular, this invention provides a means of recovering .pi./4-DQPSK modulated symbols using a simplified amplitude detection process in conjunction with a dual output discriminator in a Limiter-Discriminator-Integrate and Dump receiver.